Host Club Rozenkreuz
by Panzer Magir
Summary: When the Helga of the RCO comes to the host club and rejects all of the hosts, Tama and the rest of the odd ball group decide to find out who she is. through in a vampire and a couple of priests, and see how things turn out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- i do not own Trinity blood or Ouran Highschool Host Club. if i did then i wouldn't be writing on fanfcition now would i? Sorry for miss spelled words and bad grammer, i'm horrid with that stuffs!

Haruhi groaned. She was once again late for the host club. "Tamaki- sempai won't shut up about it!" she thought, sprinting though the halls, a can of instant coffee in hand. "Dang Hikaru, Kaoru. Get your own instant coffee!" she muttered. "I've told you a hundred times where it's sold."

Haruhi swung the door to music room three open. "Welcome!" five voices greeted her. (Mori doesn't talk)

"Oh. Haruhi," Kaoru said disapprovingly

"You're late again," Hikaru added.

"It's you're fault for making me buy this!" she thrust the coffee into the twins hands.

"WOOP!!" they smiled. Haruhi sighed, finally getting a look around. The room was a pirate theme, instead of the normal school uniforms. Each of the hosts wore a frilly 1500's style. Matching feather hats included. Kyoya wrote a remark down in his book.

Tamaki sighed, "Haruhi, it's been almost a year. Could you pick it up a bit? … Mom, how many times has our child been late?"

"85% of the days," Kyoya replied.

"See! You need to hurry up!" Tamaki snapped.

"I get it. But it was their fault," Haruhi pointed at the twins.

"Have you two been bossing you're sister around!?" Tamaki demanded.

"We just asked her to buy instant coffee," they were busy making coffee.

"And miso, sushi, pocky, ECT," Kyoya read out of his book.

"We promised her giant tuna," Hikaru snapped.

"Uh hu," Haruhi agreed.

"Not like we planed on giving it to her…" Kaoru muttered.

"WHAT?!" she shouted.

"And you lied to her?!" Tamaki shouted.

"Calm down milord," Hikaru replied.

"Don't you want to give Haruhi her first taste of giant tuna?" they said together, slyly.

Tamaki froze. "Yes I would like to be the one to give her giant tuna!!" (The Theater of Tamaki's Brain)

"Here, Haruhi, Giant Tuna," he spun around, placing the fish in front of her. He handed her chopsticks, sitting down next to her.

"Tank you , Tamaki- Sempi," he leaned against him, "You're the best…"

BA-BUMP, Tamaki reddened, as she gave him those cutesy eyes. Slowly she popped the tuna into her mouth.

SNAP  
"Uh… ?" Tamaki rubbed his eyes. The 1500's style room was filled with girls.

"Tamaki…Are you okay?" a customer asked.

"Ah, my princess, I had merely become lost in you're eyes," he replied.

"Tamaki, you're so dreamy…" she sighed. A few tables away the Hitachiin's were having a good flirt.

"You both look amazing," one girl said.

" You think so? I don't really like them," Hikaru said, glancing down at his attire.

"H…Hikaru…" Kaoru started, "You don't like the clothes I picked out for us?"

"Kaoru…I love these. I didn't mean to offend you… I'm sorry…" Hikaru lifted the younger twins chin.

"…Hikaru…" Kaoru sighed.

"EEEEKKK!!!!" the customer's squealed.

Elsewhere

"I didn't sleep last night…" Hunny rubbed his eyes. "I had to study for finals…"

"Oh, Hunny… You can lean on me," a customer offered.

"Thanks…" the boy Lolita sighed, Mori stood a few feet away.

Still Elsewhere

"Haruhi, I was wondering. Could I get some of you're mom's recipes?" a customer asked.

"Oh! Me to!" Another added.

"Well, what would you like?" Haruhi asked. "Rolled eggs, miso?"

They reddened. "What ever sounds good to you, Haruhi…"

"OOOHHHHH, That was so cute! Super Cute, Amazingly Cute!!" Tamaki pops out of nowhere. He hoisted her off the couch. "Dad is so PROUD!!!"

"T-Tamaki- sempi!! Stop Please!" Haruhi begged, as he swung her around.

"Huh? What is it, Daughter?" he stopped.

"…There's a customer at the door," she pointed out.

"You're right!!" he said, basically dropping her. Standing in the door way was a woman with dark blue hair. Yes, blue. She had the exact same color of eyes, and her white skin was flawless.

"Wow… She's beautiful…" Haruhi said.

Tamaki was at her side, before any one could say anything. "Why, hello mademoiselle, and welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club," He bowed.

She walked past him, without even batting an eye.

"Uh?!" Tamaki gaped at her. "My princess, may I at least ask you're name?"

"Helga," She snapped.

"Well Helga…What kinds of a men are you into?" He asked, thinking, "Strange name."

"Type? I though there was only one type of men. Brainless," she said cruelly.

"There are many types of man!" Tamaki protested, and started explaining. "Theirs the tall silent type, the boy Lolita, the little devil type, the cool type," he gestured to each of the hosts. "Then theirs me. If you like the type of thing kendo women love."

"How 'bout none?" she smirked.

"Bu-bu-but-" he stuttered.

"I don't even know why I'm here. Good day to you sir," Helga left the room.

Slowly Tamaki turned to face Haruhi. "Sh-She's made of ice!"

"Why? Because she didn't have any interest in you?" the twins said, coming up behind Haruhi.

"She had interest! It just takes a bit to get to her!!" Tamaki shouted.

"Yeah, right," the twins sighed.

"Maybe she's part of the Zuka club," Haruhi suggested.

"That's in Lobelia," Tamaki snapped.

"They could have just showed up again," she pointed out.

"That is true…" the three hosts said together.

"Haru- Chan!!" Hunny pounced on her.

"Wha?!" she cried, as the third year landed on her.

"Could she be a transfer student?" Kaoru suggested.

"Maybe," Tamaki though for a moment, "I purpose that we make a new plan! Operation 'Find of Who Helga Is'!!!"

"Yes, sir!" the twins saluted him.

Haruhi, now holding Usa- Chan, groaned. "Now what?"


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter kinda short...that it all...

Abel Nightroad, followed by Ion Fortuna and Tres Iques, stepped through the doors of Ouran Academy.

"Father Nightroad, our mission is to stop any Rozenkreuz activity at this academy," Tres explained.

"I know Tres- Kun, but this uniform…Do I look good or what??" the silver haired priest asked. All three of them were in some sort of Ouran uniform. Abel and Tres the High School, making them look rather dashing.

"Priest…Why do I have to where this one?!" Ion demanded. The Earl of Memphis was dressed in the Ouran High school girls uniform.

"We're sorry you're Excellency! But the men's just doesn't look good on you!" Abel apologized.

"Doesn't What??" Ion snapped. "I am a respectable Methuselah!! I demand a male uniform!!"

"Please! You're Excellency!!" Abel begged.

Ion stopped, but was still definitely P.O.'d. "I will not engage myself in lowly terran schools. I will take my leave when ever I feel it."

"What does that have to do with the conversation?" Abel thought.

"Father Nightroad, Ion Fortuna, we must move," Tres said, walking ahead of them.

"Right!" Abel agreed, following.

"Priest, do you have any more anti- UV gel?" Ion asked.

"Yeah, why?" Abe replied.

"Just making sure…" Ion said. " I don't want to die priest!" he quickly added.

"I'm not that stupid!" Abel looked hurt.

"Father Nightroad, we need to keep moving," Tres said.

"I'm coming…" Abel groaned, catching up with Gunslinger. "You're excellency?"

"Let's go this way." Ion pointed down one of the hallways.

"Uhhh…Why?" Abel asked, scratching his head.

"I don't know… It feels like Radu was here," Ion explained.

"He…died…" Abel reminded him.

"Positive. The Baron of Luxor was deleted." Tres agreed.

"Actually, he died three times," Abel added.

"Negative. He was deleted once, and was reanimated twice," the killing doll explained.

"What ever…" Abe pushed his glasses up higher on his nose. Ion started down the hallway. "Earl of Memphis??"

"I'm going this way. Do whatever you please," Ion said.

"We're coming…" Abel sighed. "Where ever the Baron of Luxor is, Rozenkreuz is sure to be there."

"Positive," Tres followed the child-like-vampire.

"Hey, wait of me!" Abel bounded after them.


	3. Chapter 3

Hikaru tapped a piece of paper to the outside of the door of music room three. "Do not enter. No hosting today. –Thank you" the paper read. He pulled the door open and joined his friends.

"So…what are we gonna do, Milord?" Kaoru asked.

"I say that we send two people through the ventilation system!" Tamaki announced.

"That's idiotic. Why don't you just wander the school like you normally do? That way everyone could go," Haruhi asked.

"You think so? What if they go into a private room? HUH?" Tamaki asked.

"I just think that it would be easier if you did what you normally do," she said, not paying much attention.

The twins ignored her. "So, who's going?"

About 15 minutes later

The Hitachiin's, now in random military uniforms, made their way along the ventilation system. Hikaru was in front. "Hurry up, Hikaru!" Kaoru snapped form behind his brother.

"I can't! We barley fit in these vents! Why didn't Milord send Hunny instead?" Hikaru asked.

"How should I know?" Kaoru said.

"Devil Twin one!" Tamaki's voice crackled through a hand-held radio. "What can you see?"

"My brother's ass!" Kaoru shouted.

"Nothing," Hikaru said into the receiver. "We can't move in these vents!"

" Oh…" Tamaki said. "King Out!"

"Anything?" Kaoru asked.

"Not ye- ah! There you are!" Hikaru peered through the vent opening. "Our little snow queen." The younger twin slowly squeezed in next to his brother.

"Ow! Hikaru move you're knee!" Kaoru groaned.

"Then get you're elbow off my spine!" Hikaru snapped back. Once they were as comfortable as possible, they observed Helga as if she were some sort of animal. The radio crackled.

"Devil Twins 1 and 2, have you found anything?" Tama's voice came though the radio.

"SHUT-UP!!" both of them hissed into the device. "We found her!"

"S-sorry…" he replied.

Helga paced around the small room. "This…is…so…BORING!" Kaoru groaned.

"How much longer?" Hikaru agreed.

CREEK

The door swung open and two men walked in. One had light brown, shoulder length hair. His looks could easily top the host club. The other had dark black waist length hair. He had a dark aura about him. Both men wore the Ouran uniform.

"Who are they?" the twins said together.

"Isaak, Dietrich," Helga greeted them. "Where is Contra Mundi?"

"On his way," the dark haired on replied, coolly.

" 'On his way'? Isaak you said he'd be here today!" she protested.

"Ice Witch, he'll be here soon enough," the brunette explained.

"But Isaak promised!!" she pouted.

"He has to be careful. What if his brother shows up?" the brunette said.

"If that priest showed up, it would ruin our plans," the other said.

"I don't care!" Ice Witch snapped. "You said he'd be here today. Now, where is Contra Mundi? Where is Cain?!"

"Not here. Accept that," the dark haired one snapped back.

"Fine. But where's Radu?" she pouted.

CRACKEL

The radio made them jump. "Devil Twin 1, anything!?" Tamaki asked. Hikaru clamped his hand over the speaker.

"Shhh…I think I heard something," the dark haired on said.

"EEP!" the twins squeaked, squirming away from the vent.

"Oh, Isaak, you're hearing things," the other said.

"It was like someone talking," he explained. "From the vents."

"Hurry!" The twins hissed.

"I'm just being careful," he said.

The twins rounded the corner and let out a sight. "That was close…" Kaoru let out a breath.

"Yeah…"Hikaru agreed.

"Let's get back…you hung up on Milord," Kaoru said.

"…Yeah…Let's go…" he agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, people! Hope you like this so far, plz R&R! (This is my first story, if you haven't guessed....)

* * *

"Why didn't you reply?!" Tamaki demanded.

"They heard the thing," The twins explained.

"So? You could have called! It's not like they'd kill you!" Tamaki snapped.

"I'm not so sure about that, Milord," Kaoru started.

"It's like they're part of Yakuza, or something," Hikaru said.

"Yakuza?" Hunny asked.

"Yeah, they had code names, and were waiting for some 'Contra Mundi' or something," Kaoru explained.

"Contra Mundi…That sounds familiar…" Kyoya said. Right as he said it the door was thrown open. Two men and a …woman (?) fell into the room. One of the men had long silver hair with glasses; the other had short brown hair and one of the most unreadable expressions any of them had ever see. The woman (?) had short blond hair with red eyes.

"Can't you people read!? No host club!" Hikaru snapped.

"Hikaru, it may be my opinion, but these three don't look like customers," Kyoya pointed out.

The brunette was the first one two his feet. "Nightroad, Fortuna." He hoisted the other to two there feet. "You fell."

"Kind of noticed that, Tres!!" the silver haired one snapped.

"You don't have to report every detail!" the woman (?) agreed.

"Ummm, may I ask who you are?" Kyoya asked. Before the odd group could answer, Tamaki was busy flirting with the woman.

"I'm Tamaki Souh, heir to the Souh estate. May I ask you're name?" he said, holding out a red rose to her.

"My name is Ion Fortuna! And I'm a GUY!!" Ion shouted, the host club gasped. "I am the Earl of Memph-MUPH!!"

"I'm sorry about my cross-dressing friend. He well…looks better as a woman," the silver haired man clamped a hand over the recently discover BOY's mouth. "I'm Abel by the way. Abel Nightroad. And that over there's Tres Iques."

"Nice to meet you!" the twins greeted them properly. "We're the Hitachiin twins. Kaoru and Hikaru."

"Mitsukini Haninozuka," Hunny smiled up at them. "Or 'Hunny' for short."

"Takashi Morinozuka," Mori introduced himself, quietly. "Or 'Mori'."

"Kyoya Otari," Kyoya said.

"Haruhi Fujioka," she said.

"Hi!" Abel waved.

"We're sorry about him," the Hitachiin's apologized, pointing at Tamaki, who was now sulking in the corner. "He's a ladies man. A pervert."

"It fine," Abel said. "Tres, if you want to patrol the area."

"Positive," Tres nodded, Ion followed, not wanting to hang around with those who mistook him for a woman.

"Mr. Nightroad, why are you here?" Kyoya asked, cutting to the chase.

"Huh? We…we were sent by my superior to check up on the school for a few days. Making sure everything's going smoothly," Abel explained.

"Oh really. Why weren't we informed about it?" Kyoya asked, writing something down in his notebook.

"Uh, Uh…surprise inspection?" Abel said nervously.

"Kyoya- Sempi, stop pressuring the man!" the twins snapped.

"I just want to know who he is," Kyoya explained. "If you want me to stop…"

"Yes!" Hunny answered. " You don't have to be so mean."

"Yes, Hunny- Sempi," Kyoya said, coolly.

"Tamaki, uh, there's no need to be upset. One of my friends took him as a girl," Abel apologized. "He's just that feminine."

"Really?" Tamaki stood up. "At least I'm not the only one!" he looked suddenly cheerful again.

"Uh…yeah…" Haruhi sighed.

***

(The Next Day)

From a distance, Abel observed the host club, since they thought it was an inspection, and all. Tres sat to his right, and Ion, now in the male uniform, to his left. "This is not what I expected…" Abel finally said, studying the twins. "I mean, why would the RCO choose a place like this?"

"Answer unknown," Tres said. "We should continue with our exploration."  
"Agreed," Ion said.

"We can't just leave! We're they 'surprise inspection'!" Abel explained.

"Positive. Father Nightroad, remain here," Tres stood up. "You're Excellency?"

"Coming, Priest," Ion followed.

"You two can't leave me!!" Abel begged. "I may need you're help!"

"Come on, Father, you should be able to handle a few teenage boys," Ion smirked at the pries, who was clutching his pant leg. "This way we can cover more ground…And get back to the empire faster."

"But, Tres- Kun!!" Abel cried, as his comrades left him on his own. "Wahhhh…"

"Hey…Are you all right?" a customer asked him, holding out a handkerchief. "You look like you're been abandon."

"I-I'm all right…" Abel took the piece of cloth. "Thank you." Suddenly the girl blushed.

"My friends just left me. I guess it's 'cause I'm an idiot…" Abel sighed. "I'm worthless…Just a dead weight…"

"Come with me," the girl pulled him to the group of girls. "You can hang out with up!"

"Su-sure!" Abel agreed.

"What's you're name any way?" she asked.

"Abel Nightroad," Abel said, cheering up. "I'm on tour from Italy."

"I knew that you looked like a European," she smiled. "You can sit here." The girl pointed to an empty space on the couch.

"Thank you, again," Abel bowed. Suddenly, a few other girls sat on the opposite couch.

"Hi!" they greeted him.

"Ummm… Hi!" Abel flashed them his goofy, quite normal, smile. They all blushed. "I'm Fa-… Abel Nightroad."

"Nice to meet you," one of the girls said.

Suddenly, someone yanked back hard on Abel's hair. "YE-OWWW!!"

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Tamaki demanded.

"M-making friends?" Abel said, nervously.

"Come here," the king dragged Abel away by his hair. They were now at the back of the room. "You can't come in here and start entertaining our guests!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't even realize that I was doing that!!" Abel apologized. "It won't happen again! I promise!"

Tamaki's expression softened. "How could you realize it? Entertaining women comes naturally to men of our standards. We work day and night to keep up one thing. Making women smile! Don't you think?"

"Yes, of course!" Abel agreed, not understanding what he meant.

"I think that you should be a specialty guest," Tamaki said.

"Sp-specialty?" Abel stuttered.

"How long did you plan on staying?" Tamaki asked.

"A week, maybe longer," he said, still not understanding.

"For at least one week, you will be the sixth type of host!" Tamaki announced. "Abel- Sama, you shall be the 'Weakling Type'!!"

"WHAT?!" Abel gasped. "Oh dear lord, why must I be punished this way?" he prayed.


	5. Chapter 5

Be happy, two chapters!

* * *

"Okay, to start, you need to be you're self. I wouldn't normally say that, but the way you act fits the 'weakling type" perfectly," Tamaki explained. "You're glasses and clumsiness help heighten the effect."

"Clumsiness??" Abel gaped at him. "I am not clumsy- Wah!!" Abel stood up, and immediately fell to the ground. "Owwww…"

"Yep. Definitely the weakling type," Kyoya said from beside Tamaki.

"Do you think that it's smart to have a temporary host?" Kaoru asked. "The customers might get attached to him."

"It's like a sample," Tamaki explained. "If they do like it, we'll find another 'weakling type'."

"I get it," Hikaru agreed. " That way we can discover if they'd want another host."

"Exactly," Tamaki smiled.

"Abel- Sama!!" Hunny pounced on the priest.

"Wah!!" he cried, as the third year attacked. "H-Hunny…Please don't do that again."

" I was jus wondering if you'd like to have cake with me and my bunny, Usa- Chan," he held up the stuffed rabbit.

"Sure, I love sweets!" Abel smiled, getting to his feet.

"Come on," Hunny lead him to the children's table that was set up at random. Hunny set out plates and teacups. "What kind of cake! We have chocolate and yellow."

"Chocolate, please," Abel hugged his knees just to fit at the table.

"And do you like tea?" Hunny asked.

"Uh-hu. With milk. And 13 sugars," Abel said.

"13?!" the entire host club heard this.

"You have tea with 13 sugars? You'll kill you're self!!" Haruhi snapped.

"You can't do that! It's not even tea any more!" The twins gaped at him.

"Abel- Sama, you'll get sick!" Tamaki added.

"I always have it this way. Low blood sugar," Abel explained.

"I'll say," Haruhi said.

"Here ya go!" Hunny handed him the wet sugar. "Do you want a spoon?"

"Yes, please!" Abel nodded.

"Abel, you have no time for sweets!" Tamaki yanked the tea (?) away from him, spilling it everywhere.

"Milord, watch it!" the twins jumped back from the sugar water.

"But I'm hungry!" Abel cried. "I haven't had anything for 48 hours! Not to mention I haven't slept for a week."

"Uhhh, why not?" Haruhi asked.

"…It's so hard to sleep in a bed that you're basically forced to sleep in…" Abel sighed.

"Are you staying in a hotel?" Kyoya asked.

"Uh- hu," the priest nodded.

"Nightroad," Tres trough open the doors, Ion followed.

"Tres? You're- Ion!" Abel ran up to them. "Find anything out of the ordinary? Any RCO?"

"Negative," Tres replied.

"Radu's not here…" Ion pouted.

"I told you he's not here," Abel said.  
"Did you say Radu?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, why?" Abel spun around to face the Host Club. "You know him?"

"Sort of…" Hikaru started.

"We over heard someone talking about him," Kaoru finished. Abel and Ion gaped at the twins.

"YEAH!!! We actually found the RCO!!" Abel smiled.

"Radu, Radu!!" Ion squeaked like a girl.

"Nightroad, shouldn't we be searching for the RCO?" Tres asked.

"Right," Abel got suddenly serious.

"But…out Tovaras…we can't ki-" Abel clamped his hand over Ion's mouth again.

"Think about who's listening to this conversation!!" Abel hissed in Ion's ear; just so the Methuselah could barley hear him. "Got it?" Ion nodded. "Good boy." Abel patted his head.

"Don't treat me like a child, p-" Tres was the one to stop Ion this time. But instead of Abel's peaceful way, the killing doll basically smacked Ion upside the head.

"Silence." The android snapped.

"You- you just…" Ion had landed on his butt from the impact of Tres's hand.

"Ion!!" Haruhi ran to the Earl's side. "Are you all right?"

"We-" Tres stepped on Ion's toes. "OWWW!!"

"Please refrain from talking in third person," Tres ordered.

"Tres- Kun! You didn't have to do that!" Abel knelt down next to the vampire, along with Haruhi. "You okay, Ion?"

"I'm fine…" Ion clutched his toe. There was a pause as Haruhi and Abel helped Ion to his feet.

"Better?" Hunny asked from Mori's shoulders.

"I was never hurt," he snapped. Ion turned to Tamaki. "Why do you have a girl in this host club?"

"Girl?!" All of the members jumped back.

"What do you mean 'girl'?" Kaoru asked.

"This is a man," Hikaru added.

"100% male," Tamaki said.

"Ion, Haruhi's a guy," Abel explained. "Otherwise he wouldn't be in the host club! Right, Tres?"

"Negative." Tres said. "Haruhi Fujioka is female."

"What?!" Abel gaped at his comrade. "He's a she?!"

"Positive," Tres nodded.

"Not…again…" Abel fell backward, overwhelmed. "…Esther…"

"Wha! Abel- Sama!" Tamaki and the twins caught the priest. The host club transferred the fainted priest to one of the many couches.

"…He fainted…" Kyoya muttered.

"Positive," Tres agreed. "Nightroad means Esther Blanchett."

"He mistook Esther for a man?!" Ion gaped at him.

"So, this is the second time it happened?" the twins asked.

"Positive," Tres nodded.

"Wow, he's an idiot," Tamaki sighed.

"Yes, Nightroad had always been stupid," Ion agreed. "I don't even know why I'm traveling with him."

"I have a question. Tres- Sama, how did you know that Haruhi was a woman?" Kyoya asked.

"I am not authorized to give out that information," the killing doll replied.

"I see…" Kyoya nodded.

"Hey, Tres- Kun, what's going on?" Abel asked, waking back up. "What'd I miss?"

"Abel- Sama, are you alright?" Hunny asked.

"Fine. Just shock. And low blood sugar," Abel explained, sitting up. "I told you I needed that tea. I would still like to have that, you know."

"Nightroad- Sama, earlier you said you were staying in a hotel," Kyoya said, once Abel had his tea. "Why?"  
"Huh? I don't know, just easier, I suppose," Abel said.

"You could stay in one of the dorms. I could arrange it of course," Kyoya offered.

"REALLY?!" Abel nearly spilled his tea.

"At a cost," he added.

"Never mind…" Abel sighed.

"Don't charge the man money," Tamaki snapped.

"Yeah," the twins agreed. "You can be nice for once on your life."

"Fine, fine," Kyoya sighed. "I'll get right on it." The vice president of the host club left the room.

"Well, that's kind of him," Abel said.

"Great, now we ticked him off," Tamaki sighed.

"We did?" Ion asked.

"Yeah, Kyoya- Sempai keeps calm and cool around people, but he's definitely mad," Kaoru explained.

"Nightroad," Tres started. "We need to get going."

"Coming," Abel hopped up. "Let's go, Ion."

"Hang on, where are you three going?" Hunny asked. "You're not going home, are you?"

"Not yet, Hunny- Chan," Abel reassured him.

"Good. You better come back," he said.

"Yeah," Mori agreed.

"Let's go," Ion said.

"Right," the three of them left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

"Now…where to start looking…" Abel muttered, glancing around the hallway. "Tres- Kun, you go in the West wing of the school, you're Excellency, go to the East. I'll take the rest."

"Positive," Tres nodded.

"Right," Ion agreed.

"We'll meet back in music room 3 in two hours," Abel added.

"See you then," Ion turned down the hallway to the East, and Tres to the right.

"Now…where are you hiding, Cain," Abel muttered, starting down the hallway in front of him in a slow jog.

(Host Club)

Tamaki slumped down in one of the host clubs armchairs. "Haruhi…Make me a cup 'a coffee, please…"

"On it…" the host club's dog groaned.

"Us to!" the twins agreed.

"Fine…" she sighed.

"Hikaru, Kaoru…what do you think of Abel- Sama?" Tamaki asked.

"Odd, but okay to hang around…I guess…" Hikaru said, as Haruhi handed him his coffee.

"He seems to be hiding something," Kaoru added.

"Same goes for Tres- Sama and Ion- Chan," Hunny said. "Tres- Sama seems to be almost like a robot, while Ion- Chan…he's just to much like a Nobel. Like he's to good for us."

"Yeah…" Mori nodded.

"Do…do you trust them?" Tamaki asked.

"…Yeah," Mori was first to answer.

"I have to agree with Mori-Sepia. I trust them to," Haruhi agreed.

"Uh, hu…" the twin sighed. "Abel- Sama's a total idiot, but he reminds us of…you…"

The door was thrown open, and the vice-president of the host club walked in. He held a file. He would have appeared to be in a good mood, if it wasn't for a pure tone of anger in his normally cool voice. " Just as I thought. There was never an inspection scheduled for this week."

W-what?" Tamaki jumped.

"No inspection," Kyoya repeated, slamming the file down one of the tables. "Abel and the rest of them are not supposed to be here."

"WHAT?" Kaoru shouted.

"That can't be!!" Hikaru added.

"Kyoya- Sempai, could there be a mistake in the files," Haruhi suggested.

"Even if that is, they would have checked in with the head master," Kyoya snapped. "They're intruders."

"Kyoya! That's enough!" Tamaki snapped. The vice-president looked stunned. "Don't accuse them until we get their half of the story. As part of the Otari family, I would expect you to know that."

Kyoya took a breath in. "I'm sorry. I should have thought this through…it wont happen again."

"Good. Now lets find them." Tamaki said.

(Hallways)

Ion took a right, and then another right. A dead end. "Dang it…" he muttered. He'd been wandering the hallways for at least an hour and a half, now he needed to get back to the priests. He sighed. Ion had wanted more then anything to find Radu, and if that didn't happen, he wanted to find at least one of the RCO to give them a piece of his mind.

The Earl of Memphis started back along the path he had came. He was just about to take the second left, when he heard, "So there you are."

"Huh?" he spun around. At the end of the hallway was…Hunny. "Mitskuni…" Ion muttered.

"Ion," Hunny said in response.

"It's been to long, my friend," Ion smiled, walking up to the host club member. "What has it been? Twenty five years?"

"At least! You're been to busy serving the empire. You should come out and see me more often," Hunny shook the Earl of Memphis's hand.

"Well, we're here now," he said.

"On a business trip! Honestly, Ion, you work to hard," Hunny sighed. The two of them started back along the hallways. "And you're working with the Vatican. I could tell those two were priests the first time I looked at them."

"Yes, they stand out, don't they?" Ion said. "But…we owe our life to them…they saved us countless times, and have always been at our side…"

"Really? Two terran?" Hunny gaped at him.

"They're not exactly… Never mind," Ion said.

"They may have saved you a few times, but they'll never live up to us Methuselah," Hunny smirked.

"Hey…Where's you're Tovaras?" Ion asked.  
"Mori's around…" Hunny said. "What about Radu? You seemed to be excited to go looking for him. Why isn't he here?"

"Ra…Radu…was killed nearly three years ago…" Ion muttered.

"But you said you were going to look for him!" Hunny pointed out.

"Radu betrayed us to Rozenkreuz," Ion started, getting depressed. "He was killed three times…"

"Reanimation…" Hunny sighed. "Come on. We're here." The two of them went through the doors of music room three. On the couches sat the rest of the host club and opposite of them were Abel and Tres.

"Hey, what's going on?" Ion asked. "Mitskuni? What is this?"

"Sorry Ion- Kun, but we have to ask you a few questions," Kyoya said.

"Ion didn't do anything," Hunny snapped, as Mori walked over to him. "And neither did Abel- Sama or Tres- Sama."

"Hunny- Sempai, these three aren't suppose to be here," Tamaki said.

"Not according to the school, but to stop any vampire activity," Mori spoke up.

"M-Mori- Sempai?" Haruhi stared.

"He's right," Abel said. "We were sent from the Vatican to put a stopper in any thing to do with the Rozenkreuz Oden, or illegal vampires."

"Positive," Tres nodded.

"Let me get this strait. You three act like gauds for the school?" Hikaru asked.

"Negative. All of this area," Tres explained.

"Now do you get it?" Ion asked. "You don't have to report us."

"I don't know… this would be another huge secret we'd have to keep…" Kaoru smirked.

"We'd have the ability to… BLACKMAIL." Hikaru pointed out.

"You two will NOT black mail them." Tamaki snapped. "And we will NOT report them."

"Really?!" Abel smiled. "Thank you, Tamaki! You're an angel!"

"I try, I try," Tamaki smiled. The room went a buzz with chatter, so no one noticed the vice- president slip out the door, with a very angry look on his handsome face.

***

"Isaak Butler, rank: 9=2 of the Vatican Inquisition," Isaak introduced himself.

"Dean Butler, rank 8=3 of the Vatican Inquisition," Dietrich lied.

"We are here on a very strict matter of business," Isaak explained to the head master. " We believe that a terrorist group known as Flure de Mal had infiltrated this school."

"We have been ordered by the Pope to keep an eye on this academy," Dietrich said. "That is, if you accept our proposal."

"Do you have any questions?" Isaak asked.

"Just one. Why is the pope have such an interest in this academy?" the head master asked.

"That is top secret information," Isaak said coolly.

"I see…" the head master sighed. "Then, I have no choice but to accept it. Is there any fee for you're services?"

"None. We are messengers of god. We do not require any payment," Dietrich said. "But, if you happen to see a silver haired man claiming to be a priest, then we may need some form of payment."

"Yes, of course," the head master nodded.

"That will be all," Isaak stood up.

"Thank you, Mr. Butler," the head master said. The two members of Rozenkreuze left the office, a devils smile across both of their faces.

(Host Club)

"Hey, where's Kyoya go?" Hunny asked.

Tamaki glanced around the room, "I don't know…Kyoya! Kyoya, are you in this room?"

No reply.

"Where did he go?" Tamaki muttered.

Abel's eyes went wide. "Where is he?"

"Abel- Sama, is something wrong?" Kaoru asked.

"We just told him what we're doing here. Don't you think it a bit odd that he just vanished?" Abel sounded like he was ready to kill any one who got in his way.

"Right," Ion nodded. "Let's go, Tres."

"Hey, wait-" Hikaru started, but the three of them were already out the door.

"…Now what?" Mori asked.

(In Hallway)

"Same hallways as last time," Abel ordered. "He has to be some where in the school."

"Priest, should he be eliminated?" Ion asked.

"Negative. Kyoya Otari is only a teenage terran," Tres said.

"Okay. I won't kill him," Ion charged down the hallway, thinking, "But I will put a few burses on his body."

The other two split in opposite directions.


	7. Chapter 7

Ion took a right, and then another right. A dead end. "Dang it…" he muttered. He'd been wandering the hallways for at least an hour and a half, now he needed to get back to the priests. He sighed. Ion had wanted more then anything to find Radu, and if that didn't happen, he wanted to find at least one of the RCO to give them a piece of his mind.

The Earl of Memphis started back along the path he had came. He was just about to take the second left, when he heard, "So there you are."

"Huh?" he spun around. At the end of the hallway was…Hunny. "Mitskuni…" Ion muttered.

"Ion," Hunny said in response.

"It's been to long, my friend," Ion smiled, walking up to the host club member. "What has it been? Twenty five years?"

"At least! You're been to busy serving the empire. You should come out and see me more often," Hunny shook the Earl of Memphis's hand.

"Well, we're here now," he said.

"On a business trip! Honestly, Ion, you work to hard," Hunny sighed. The two of them started back along the hallways. "And you're working with the Vatican. I could tell those two were priests the first time I looked at them."

"Yes, they stand out, don't they?" Ion said. "But…we owe our life to them…they saved us countless times, and have always been at our side…"

"Really? Two terran?" Hunny gaped at him.

"They're not exactly… Never mind," Ion said.

"They may have saved you a few times, but they'll never live up to us Methuselah," Hunny smirked.

"Hey…Where's you're Tovaras?" Ion asked.  
"Mori's around…" Hunny said. "What about Radu? You seemed to be excited to go looking for him. Why isn't he here?"

"Ra…Radu…was killed nearly three years ago…" Ion muttered.

"But you said you were going to look for him!" Hunny pointed out.

"Radu betrayed us to Rozenkreuz," Ion started, getting depressed. "He was killed three times…"

"Reanimation…" Hunny sighed. "Come on. We're here." The two of them went through the doors of music room three. On the couches sat the rest of the host club and opposite of them were Abel and Tres.

"Hey, what's going on?" Ion asked. "Mitskuni? What is this?"

"Sorry Ion- Kun, but we have to ask you a few questions," Kyoya said.

"Ion didn't do anything," Hunny snapped, as Mori walked over to him. "And neither did Abel- Sama or Tres- Sama."

"Hunny- Sempai, these three aren't suppose to be here," Tamaki said.

"Not according to the school, but to stop any vampire activity," Mori spoke up.

"M-Mori- Sempai?" Haruhi stared.

"He's right," Abel said. "We were sent from the Vatican to put a stopper in any thing to do with the Rozenkreuz Oden, or illegal vampires."

"Positive," Tres nodded.

"Let me get this strait. You three act like gauds for the school?" Hikaru asked.

"Negative. All of this area," Tres explained.

"Now do you get it?" Ion asked. "You don't have to report us."

"I don't know… this would be another huge secret we'd have to keep…" Kaoru smirked.

"We'd have the ability to… BLACKMAIL." Hikaru pointed out.

"You two will NOT black mail them." Tamaki snapped. "And we will NOT report them."

"Really?!" Abel smiled. "Thank you, Tamaki! You're an angel!"

"I try, I try," Tamaki smiled. The room went a buzz with chatter, so no one noticed the vice- president slip out the door, with a very angry look on his handsome face.

***

"Isaak Butler, rank: 9=2 of the Vatican Inquisition," Isaak introduced himself.

"Dean Butler, rank 8=3 of the Vatican Inquisition," Dietrich lied.

"We are here on a very strict matter of business," Isaak explained to the head master. " We believe that a terrorist group known as Flure de Mal had infiltrated this school."

"We have been ordered by the Pope to keep an eye on this academy," Dietrich said. "That is, if you accept our proposal."

"Do you have any questions?" Isaak asked.

"Just one. Why is the pope have such an interest in this academy?" the head master asked.

"That is top secret information," Isaak said coolly.

"I see…" the head master sighed. "Then, I have no choice but to accept it. Is there any fee for you're services?"

"None. We are messengers of god. We do not require any payment," Dietrich said. "But, if you happen to see a silver haired man claiming to be a priest, then we may need some form of payment."

"Yes, of course," the head master nodded.

"That will be all," Isaak stood up.

"Thank you, Mr. Butler," the head master said. The two members of Rozenkreuze left the office, a devils smile across both of their faces.

(Host Club)

"Hey, where's Kyoya go?" Hunny asked.

Tamaki glanced around the room, "I don't know…Kyoya! Kyoya, are you in this room?"

No reply.

"Where did he go?" Tamaki muttered.

Abel's eyes went wide. "Where is he?"

"Abel- Sama, is something wrong?" Kaoru asked.

"We just told him what we're doing here. Don't you think it a bit odd that he just vanished?" Abel sounded like he was ready to kill any one who got in his way.

"Right," Ion nodded. "Let's go, Tres."

"Hey, wait-" Hikaru started, but the three of them were already out the door.

"…Now what?" Mori asked.

(In Hallway)

"Same hallways as last time," Abel ordered. "He has to be some where in the school."

"Priest, should he be eliminated?" Ion asked.

"Negative. Kyoya Otari is only a teenage terran," Tres said.

"Okay. I won't kill him," Ion charged down the hallway, thinking, "But I will put a few burses on his body."

The other two split in opposite directions.

(Abel)

The silver haired priest rounded a corner, into a dead end. "Dang it…" he muttered. "Where is he?" spinning around. He started retracing his steps. He took a right, and nearly ran smack into another person. "S-sorry…" he started, then realized who he had run into. "Kyoya!!"

The third son of the Otari family glared at him. "Yes?" he said coolly.

"Where'd you go!?" Abel asked, trying to keep calm, "We've been looking all over for you!"

"I just went to get you're room's set up," Kyoya explained.

"Thanks," Abel gave him a small smile.

"I know that you probably think that I turned you in, but don't worry," Kyoya said. "Listen, Nightroad- Sama, I don't like you very well. But I'm not one to go against Tamaki's orders. If he thinks you can be trusted, then I do as well."

"T-thank you, I guess!" Abel smiled.

"Besides, the twins were right when they said that you kind of act like Tamaki," Kyoya almost smiled, and walked away. "I'll see you back at the host club."

"When did they say that?!" Abel shouted.


	8. Chapter 8

"Do I really act like Tamaki?" Abel asked Ion and Tres.

"Sometimes," Ion shrugged.

"Aw… I thought I was cooler then that…" Abel sighed.

"Hey! Abel- Sama!" Kaoru and Hikaru ran up to them. "Tres- Sama!"

"Hello! I exist to!!" Ion snapped.

"Sorry," Kaoru apologized.

"Kyoya got you a room at the school," Hikaru ignored Ion.

"Really?" Abel asked. "That's great, isn't it, Tres- Kun?" The killing doll didn't reply. "Right?" Abel asked again.

"Positive," Tres finally replied.

"We'll take you there. Unless you don't want it," Kaoru offered.

"Sure," Ion answered, "Let's go."

(Ouran dorms)

"This is it," Kaoru opened one of the doors.

Abel gasped. The room was one of the most beautiful he'd ever seen. The walls were a light brown, almost beige with three large windows, overlooking the school grounds. The furniture was all matching carved pine furniture.

"It's not much, but it'll do," Hikaru shrugged.

"Not much?!" the priest gaped him. "This is amazing! Much better then that crummy hotel we were staying in."

"This is amazing for you?" Kaoru asked.

"You must really be poor, or something," Hikaru added.

"Uh-hu, I took a vow of poverty-" Abel started. "Umm… never mind!"

"Okay then," the twins nodded, suspiciously. "Tres- Sama, you're room's this way." Kaoru gestured to the other side of the hall way."

"Ion- Kun, with me," Hikaru grabbed the blond vampires arm.

"O-okay," the Earl of Memphis agreed.

"See you tomorrow, Abel- Sama," the Hitachiin's left the room, dragging "Abel's comrades with them. "You're not going to run off on us, right?"

"Of course not!" Abel smiled. "I'll be there!"  
"Good," Hikaru smiled.

Abel sighed, and slumped down on the bed. "…Now what…Huh?" Abel thought, removing his glasses from his nose. "Where could you be… Cain…"

Just as the priest had started to drift off, the door swung open, "Abel- Sama, can I come in?" Hunny walked in.

"Uhh, Hunny, sure…" Abel rubbed his winter blue eyes. "What is it?"  
"Why is a Vatican dog, like you, aiding a respectable Methuselah?" Hunny demanded.

"Yeah," Mori followed him in.

"A-aiding a Methuselah?" Abel snapped awake.

"Do you think that I an fool?" Hunny snapped. "Then you an idiot."

"Hunny, you're a Methuselah?" Abel asked.

"Tsk…duh…" the boy Lolita said, and before Abel could reply, Hunny had grabbed him by the collar.

"P-please, Hunny…you don't understand!" Abel attempted to pry his hands off.

"Mitskuni!" the door was opened yet again, this time revealing the Earl of Memphis. "What are you doing?!"

"Ion," Hunny started.

"What are you doing!?" he repeated.

Hunny dropped the AX agent. Abel fell to the ground in a heap. "Just trying to find out a bit about him, that's all."

"You don't have to do this!" Ion snapped.

"Mitskuni, you didn't need to threaten him," Mori pointed out.

"Uhh… sorry…" Hunny apologized. "I didn't mean anything by it…"

"Are you okay, Priest?" Mori asked, helping Abel to his feet.

"Fine," Abel said. "Takes more then that to hurt me!" Ion smiled.

"Forgive me, you're Excellency," Hunny bowed.

"No need to ask. I should have explained our mission more thoroughly," Ion said calmly.

"So, you and Mori are both Methuselah, huh?" Abel interrupted the two boyish vampires.

"Yeah," Mori nodded.

"Are you Nobles, like his Excellency?" Abel continued.

"I am the Count of Moscow (Random XD)," Hunny introduced himself. "Mitskuni Hunnynozuka."

"Takashi Morinozuka, the Duke of Berlin (Again Random XDD)," Mori said.

"It's an honor to meet you two," Abel bowed. "But…if you don't mind, I'd like to get some sleep."

"Of course," Ion ushered the other two Methuselah out the door.

***

"Finally, Agent Flam berg," Puppet Master welcomed his puppet version of Radu Barvon. "How is my master Cain? Oh wait, I already know, since I'm in control of you." Dietrich laughed.

"Don't be so rude, Marionettenspiler," Panzer Magir scolded him. "Can't Flam Berg can still understand everything you're saying?"

"Yes, but what's he going to do about it?" Dietrich asked.

Isaak sighed, "Do as you please. But if he breaks free of you're hold don't come crying to me."

"How do you expect him to do that?" he laughed, and made a scissor motion above his fingers, letting Radu fall to the floor. Puppet Master placed a foot on the side of Flam Berg's head. "How can I, a 'Mere Terran' be more powerful then you?"

"Grow up, Dietrich," Helga sat at the other side of the room, filing her nails.

"Don't act like you have a stick up you're butt, then," Dietrich said, putting pressure on the side of Radu's temple. The vampire puppet clenched his teeth. "Come on. Break my hold on you, like Isaak said." Dietrich curled his hands into fists, Radu let out a whimper of pain. "Break my hold on you, or I'll be forced to make a puppet out of the Earl of Memphis."

"N…no…" a small voice came from beneath Puppet Master's boot.

"What was that?" Dietrich asked.

"Not Ion… any one b-but him…" Radu begged.

"I guess you were right, my superior. He CAN break free," Dietrich laughed.

(Next Day [Music Room 3])

The room was a buzz with chatter when Abel walked in. "Wow…that's a lot of women…"

"Ah! Abel- Sama!" a group of teen age girls walked up to him. "We've been waiting for you!"

"Waiting for me?" the priest asked.

"Of course," one of them said as if it was plain as day.

"We're always here for you," one added.

"That's very kind of you, but there's no need for such fine young ladies to wait for me," Abel replied and for no apparent reason they squealed.

"You come with us," the first started pulling him to the couch. Before Abel could respond, the customers flocked to him.

"You're hair is so soft!" one said.

"Can we braid it?" another asked.

"B-braid it?" Abel stuttered.

"Is that a yes?" a customer pulled the ribbon out sending silvery hair went everywhere.

"He-hey! Stop!" Abel attempted to pull away.

"Hang on, don't go!" the girls forced him back. "We're not done yet!"

"Tamaki! Kyoya! Save me!" AX agent Crusnik cried.

"Huh?" the king of the host club glanced up from his customers. "Abel- Sama?" his purple-blue eyes landed on the newest member of the host club was sitting. Or was suppose to be sitting. Abel was barley visible beneath the pile of girls. Each one of the customers had a fist full of Abel's hair. "Abel- Sama!!"

He hopped up from the couch. "Don't worry, I'm coming!!" Tamaki dove head first into the mob of women.

"T-Tamaki…" the priest's voice came from beneath the customers in a small whimper.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" Tamaki called to them.

"Coming, Milord!" the twins came after them. Once the tree hosts had finally pulled all of the squealing females, except for one.

"Renge (sp)!!!" Kaoru snapped. The otaku had wrapped herself around Abel's waist in such a way, that it would be nearly impossible to pry her off.

"Get off!" Hikaru growled. "Now!"

"Not ever!" she cried. "Abel- Sama is mine!"

"Listen, Abel's a person not a toy," Kyoya explained.

"P-please…Miss…" Abel's head in half finished braids and looked like he had been mauled by a bear.

"Bu…but Abel- Sama…" slowly Renge let go of him and walked away from him.

Abel fell back on the couch, "Thank god…" he sighed.

"Hey, Abel," Kyoya helped him to his feet, "Would you, Tres and Ion like to join us at the Otari water garden?"


End file.
